1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to one which includes a working table and a carrier body disposed above the working table. The carrier body is provided with a cutter head and a speed reduction gear mechanism disposed at one side thereof in such a manner as not to extend beyond the lowermost part of the carrier body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wood planing machine is shown to include a working table 40, left and right pairs of upright mounting posts 11, 14, a carrier body 20, an electric motor 30, a drive shaft 21, a first transmission belt 32, a speed reduction gear mechanism 22, and infeed and outfeed shafts 26, 24.
As illustrated, the working table 40 includes left and right mounting sides 40M spaced apart from each other in a transverse direction, and infeed and outfeed sides 40F, 40T disposed apart from each other to form a planing path in a longitudinal direction. The left and right mounting posts 11, 14 are disposed uprightly on the left and right mounting sides 40M of the working table 40.
The carrier body 20 is disposed above the working table 40, and includes upper and lower mounting walls 201, 202, left and right mounting walls 203, 204 that are spaced apart from each other in the transverse direction, and a cutter head (not visible) journalled on the left and right mounting walls 203, 204 along the transverse direction. The upper, lower, left and right mounting walls 201, 202, 203, 204 cooperatively define an accommodating chamber 205 therein. The carrier body 20 further includes two pairs of guiding members (not visible) that are disposed proximate to the left and right walls 203, 204, respectively, and are slidable on the posts 11, 14 so as to permit adjustment of the depth of cut between the lower mounting wall 202 and the working table 40. The motor 30 is disposed above and secured relative to upper mounting wall 201, and has an output shaft 31 oriented in the transverse direction. The output shaft 31 extends beyond the left mounting wall 203 of the carrier body 20. The drive shaft 21 is journalled on the left mounting wall 203 and extends into the accommodating chamber 205. The drive shaft 21 is adapted to rotate the cutter head (not visible). The first transmission belt 32 is trailed over the output shaft 31 and the drive shaft 21 in order to transmit rotation of the output shaft 31 to the drive shaft 21. Infeed and outfeed shafts 26, 24 are disposed in the accommodating chamber 205 along the transverse direction, and have two connecting ends that extend beyond and outwardly of the right mounting wall 204, as best shown in FIG. 3. The speed reduction gear mechanism 22 is mounted on the right mounting wall 204 and operably connected to the drive shaft 21 in the accommodating chamber 205 so as to reduce the rotation speed thereof. The gear mechanism includes a driving shaft (not visible) operably connected with the drive shaft 21, and a driven shaft 221 that is journalled on and extends outwardly of the right mounting wall 204. A second transmission belt 23 is trailed over the connecting end of the outfeed shaft 24 and the driven shaft 221 so as to transmit rotation speed of the latter to the former. A third transmission belt 25 is trailed over the connecting end of the infeed shaft 26 and a transmitting wheel which is coaxially mounted on the connecting end of the outfeed shaft 24 so as to synchronize rotation speed of the infeed and outfeed shafts 24, 26.
In the aforesaid planing machine, the depth of cut is achieved by relative movement between the carrier body 20 and the working table 40. The gear mechanism 22 is disposed on the right mounting wall 204 at an elevation below the connecting ends of the infeed and outfeed shafts 24, 26. The right mounting side 40M of the working table 40 is formed with a lateral recess 41 in order to avoid collision between the gear mechanism 22 and the working table 40 during adjustment of the depth of cut. As a result, wood chips resulting from the wood planing operation thereof may fall into the recess 41. Removal of wood chips therefrom is laborious and may cause serious injury in the case of accidentally extending one's hands into the recess during the planing operation.